Despues de la guerra de los cien años
by SukiKyoshi
Summary: Nunca digas de esta agua no he de beber, Señor del Fuego Zuko


Inspirado en el comic LA PROMESA PARTE 2 de ATLA "l

Los personajes no me pertenecen

La historia se desarrollara en un tiempo un tantito diferente, adultos, pero será el mismo objetivo que es restaurar la paz en las naciones ahora que Ozai fue derrotado.

**Después de la Guerra de los Cien Años**

_**Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor  
Quiero que mi corazón te olvide  
quiero ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte  
Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad  
Quiero que el amor al fin conteste  
¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?**_

Un último gemido resonó en la amplia habitación, sus manos cansadas descendían por las suaves colinas y la sudorosa cadera femenina hasta caer cansadas sobre la terciopelada sabana que cubría la enorme cama matrimonial, ella dejo caer su cuerpo sobre él sintiendo plácidamente como su esencia vital se escurría por sus muslos, el esbozo una sonrisa de satisfacción abrazándola fuerte en su regazo la luz de la luna los sorprendía intrusamente por las rendijas de las enormes ventanas y las cortinas se balanceaban al compas del soplar del viento provocando escalofrió en los cuerpos desnudos, Mai estiro un brazo para alcanzar una de las mantas que se encontraban por sus pies y la tendió sobre Zuko notando cierta incomodidad en el…entonces predijo el siguiente movimiento.

Se levantaría y pediría a los subordinados mas cercanos que tenia los informes de la búsqueda de su madre, como desde hace varios meses lo hacia, se marcharía rápidamente de su hogar y desaparecería varios días quien sabe a donde y como siempre le esperaría, sin pedirle explicaciones, tan solo adivinando a través de la tristeza en sus ojos que nada le había salido como quería y que encontrar a su madre estaba muy lejos de sus posibilidades aquella situación le estaba hartando, se había vuelto rutina, rutina que odiaba y que quizás estaba bien maldecir la patética vida que llevaba con la persona que mas amaba, el se había convertido en un esclavo del poder y ella había decido estar con el sabiendo lo que podía suceder…

"Amo a Zuko mas de lo que te temo"

Y reflexiono las palabras que dijo cuando "traiciono" la "amistad" que tenia con Azula, supuestamente todo acabaría cuando el Avatar derrotase al que fue el Señor del Fuego Ozai que ahora permanecía encerrado y olvidado en una de las cárceles de máxima seguridad de la que aun era la Nación del Fuego, pero la felicidad apenas y le había durado unos cuantos meses, a todos se les había olvidado que podría suceder después de derrotar a Ozai y solo se preocupaban por ganar lo derrotaron y ahora viven otra guerra por mantener la paz, si fuera por Zuko ella no sabría la gravedad del problema, el vivir custodiado por un par de mujeres sin vida se le había hecho muy útil, una de ellas era mujer de uno de los amigos de Zuko, aquel muchacho de la Tribu del Agua, y la otra era su mejor amiga la cirquera, que ahora era parte del grupo de Guerras Kyoshi.

Hubo una ocasión en que Suki la encontró meditando profundamente y mirando con odio el hermoso uniforme que pertenecía a quien llevaba con honor el trono de Señor del Fuego, aquella chica era muy astuta y dio en el blanco de inmediato

"_Mai…jure proteger a Zuko pero sobre todo jure lealtad…pero soy mujer igual que tu, y no permitiría que la vida de quien amo este siempre en riesgo por su silencio"_

"_A que te refieres?" _

"_Zuko esta yendo a visitar a Ozai, cree que nadie lo sabe, pero estoy aquí para protegerlo y se cada_ _paso que da, he cumplido mi parte con decírtelo, ahora quizás Zuko este confundido"_

Aun recordaba aquella conversación que le había dejado el corazón a millón y una fuerte ira por dentro.

Zuko le había colmado la paciencia una vez más….

Todos esos recuerdos ahora le habían provocado una tristeza inmensa se giro al otro lado de la cama por otro lado Zuko noto su comportamiento pero lo dejo a un lado y prefirió vestirse como todo digno Señor del Fuego y salir de su fortaleza

-Mai…se han complicado las cosas en Yu Dao…, el Reino Tierra insiste en que los ciudadanos de nuestra nación se marchen- Se acerco a ella para besarla pero ella lo ignoro –Mai quiero que sepas que te amo- y se marcho sin mas

Podía entenderlo era su padre, pero mas allá de eso era un ser malévolo que no le importo su familia en lo mas mínimo tan solo sentía sed de poder, aunque Zuko tenia otros planes con el, no era de exceptuar que le podría estar lavando el cerebro con sus ideas, tarde o temprano Zuko necesitaría un consejo y lo estaba buscando en la persona equivocada, a quien acudiría? sino era a su mismo padre

Un baño y una copa de vino era lo mejor para ese momento necesitaba quitarse todo el mal humor, tomo una sabana y se abrigo con ella hasta llegar al lugar de destino, cuando Zuko volviera debería hablar con el, pues era hora de poner un alto a todo era ella o su maldita forma de vivir, se sumergió medio cuerpo en la tina recogió su cabello con una coleta y cerro sus ojos profundamente

Varias semanas después…

La noche no le acompañaba para nada, no estaba a su favor le parecía imposible mantener la compostura ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Una vez mas dejo a su mujer con la mitad de la verdad, usando como excusa la búsqueda de su madre todo a medias como siempre…pero eso al momento le tenía sin cuidado ahora su mayor prioridad era hablar con su padre, después de varias charlas le había dejado con la incertidumbre y el alma inquieta caminaba por la fortaleza cuidándose las espaldas, sacudió la cabeza tratando de quitarse la paranoia pues no sabría en que momento un asesino le sorprendería de nuevo, pero olvidaba que contaba con un resguardo de máxima seguridad, Suki jamás dejaría que sucediera una cosa así ella le había jurado lealtad por sobre todo, y confiaba en ella.

Con dos tazas de té entro a la solida cárcel donde en un rincón se encontraba su padre encendió uno de los candelabros del pasillo y le estrecho una taza

El hombre con gusto se levanto

-Ahora se te han pegado las costumbres de tu tío eh?- Con una sonrisa irónica bebía el agua dulce

-No he venido para que me colmes la paciencia, ya que tu no pudiste heredarme nada de lo que tenga que agradecerte, mi tío me enseño me hizo útil hasta en estas cosas mientras estaba perdido por tu causa- Su voz sonaba muy fuerte y decidida, prepotente.

-Mírate, me acuerdo de mi mismo cuando tenia tu edad- Y rio de nuevo mirándolo con malevolencia - crees que la vida es como el té que te enseño el inútil de Iroh? No siempre será dulce y clara, habrá momentos en que llega a enfriarse y se hecha a perder y supongo que has venido aquí, porque tu "té" se esta echando a perder- Zuko solo callo - Bien, acerté, Tu falta de poder de decisión, te esta fallando, porque esperas que el avatar solucione el conflicto?

-No estoy esperando que el lo haga, necesito reunirme con el, tomaremos una decisión juntos, para poder traer la paz- Agacho la cabeza, pues su padre en cierto punto tenia razón

-La paz no viene sola, tampoco viene con el avatar, el solo es una reliquia del tiempo, tu eres el Señor del Fuego y debes defender ante todo a tus ideales, y para eso debe existir la guerra –hizo énfasis en la ultima parte de su repertorio.

-Lo hare a toda costa, pero no puedo dejar que otros sufran, no quiero que el Reino Tierra se lleve una mala impresión, no quiero hacer las cosas mal-

-Y piensas que después de todo lo que nuestra Nación hizo el rey Kuei se quedara de brazos cruzados?, también querrá pelear por sus ideales así como tu, pero el tomara otras medidas, de las cuales tu estas dudando, cuando tu vallas a hablar con el avatar, el ya tendrá un ejercito atacando-

-El avatar Aang es mi amigo, y siempre ha estado en lo correcto, confió en el- Se levanto estrepitosamente defendiendo su punto de vista

-Confías mas en el, que en ti mismo? , No se que es lo que has aprendido en todo este tiempo, sigues siendo un inmaduro, eres una vergüenza, veré como te hundes junto a los que haces llamar tus amigos, asienta cabeza Zuko!-

-No permitiré que me hables así, en tu posición debes…-Fue interrumpido otro grito de su padre

-Crees que lo tendrás fácil, mírate te estas ahogando en tu impotencia, yo alcance grandes cosas!, estaba apunto de ser el Señor del Mundo, porque nunca dude!, porque nunca cuestione mi poder!, fuera de mi vista- Estaba muy enojado y le dio la espalda-

-Estas loco, sigues creyendo que la opresión será la ultima salida- Le dedico una ultima mirada, me alegro de no ser como tu- Y ya marchándose su padre le lanzo una ultima advertencia

-Nunca digas de esta agua no he de beber, todo es un circulo vicioso, Señor del Fuego Zuko- Una ráfaga de viento apago el candelabro que brindaba calor cada quien por su lado, Ozai volvió a su rincón, y Zuko se marcho,

-Rayos…que hare…espíritus, denme la oportunidad de ver con claridad las cosas- Se dirigió sin mas a su fortaleza

-Con que Yu Dao y su madre desaparecida…- Le observaba caminar desde la entrada de la prisión, a simple vista se veía lo agitado que estaba

-Temía que no me creyeras, ahí tienes la prueba, Mai debes salvar a Zuko no debes permitir que se reúna mas con su padre, sus estados de animo varían cuando lo hace y pasa horas entrenando y quemando todo a su paso es un maniático- Suki daba consejos a Mai ella también estaba preocupada por Zuko temía que haga una barbaridad

-Lo siento Suki, yo no puedo hacer nada, y no pienso hacer nada Zuko ha caído en sus propios errores y no sabe que hacer ahora si el no se da cuenta, mucho menos yo le hare entrar en razón- Hasta ella misma se había dado cuenta que una de las peores fallas de Zuko era su falta de seguridad y ahora ella también estaba siendo presa de aquello, entro sin mas y se sentó en el filo de la cama hasta que escucho el estruendo de la puerta, el había llegado espero un momento mas para notar si es que el subiría hasta la habitación, pero no, parecía estar entrenando.

-Si me necesitas Mai…estaré esperando- Suki le dio una sonrisa y la confianza que necesitaba para enfrentarlo

En la enorme habitación las enormes llamaradas lanzaban un humo toxico, el sudor empapaba su ropa y el aire le hacia falta, pero no le impedía seguir desquitándose con sus propias habilidades, la ultima llama salió de su boca y su respiración se agito mas se apoyo en sus rodillas había sido ya suficiente por ese día, hasta que vio entrar a la mujer hermosa que tenia como esposa, ella camino con mucho garbo y se notaba que estaba enojada

-Zuko, baja de ahí- Cruzo los brazos esperando que bajara del altar

-Mai…que sucede- Le miro confundido viendo a través de sus ojos la furia, intento tomarla por la cintura para besarla tratando de apaciguar su estado

-Suéltame- Se zafo de el apartándose unos cuantos pasos atrás -Se que te has estado reuniendo a escondidas con Ozai-

-P..Pero de quien escuchaste eso?- Que demonios estaba pasando, se supone que había sido cuidadoso

-Eso te importa mas?, no es tu problema de quien me haya enterado-

-Yo…se que no, es decir no te lo había dicho porque no quería preocuparte- agacho la cabeza, tratando de excusarse

-Y esa es una de las tantas cosas que me has ocultado- Tomo su rostro en sus manos y lo miro fijamente

-Mai…yo te amo- Coloco sus manos sobre las de ella, su mirada era sincera y se podía notar la tristeza y resignación

-Parece que amas mas a tus secretos, cumple todas tus expectativas y tus deseos, ya no me necesitas- Quito las manos e hizo reverencia- Adiós Señor del Fuego Zuko….

-Espera, que estas diciendo, Mai…te estoy dando una orden regresa!- Lo que le faltaba, el amor se le escapaba de las manos, su padre le deseaba mala suerte y se estaba quedando completamente solo

Las lagrimas no se detenían seguían saliendo sin su consentimiento, el dolor se consumaba en su vientre y se sentía cada vez mas débil, pero no se daría el lujo de desfallecer, no le pediría ayuda, podrían salir solos adelante, su padre también tenia dinero y poder lo suficiente como para robarle y huir de su vida, abrió estrepitosamente la puerta de la habitación y tomo las maletas que ya tenia hechas hace tiempo, solo esperaba el día indicado para llevar a cabo lo que tenia planeado

-Mai, no tomes decisiones de las cuales te puedas arrepentir- Suki trataba de convencerla de que no se fuera, era una idea descabellada

-Ya es muy tarde- Dijo con voz seria, para ese entonces las lágrimas ya habían cesado y el orgullo era más poderoso que nada, no olvides entregarle lo que te di -Hasta pronto Suki, cuida de Zuko, se que esta en buenas manos, el no me merece- Y dicho así, se marcho rápidamente, tomo la carroza que le estaba esperando fuera del palacio, observo por ultima vez la arquitectura y acaricio su vientre por ahora plano y susurro-

-No te preocupes, todo esto será historia pasada- Levanto la mirada- Vámonos señor….

-Quien demonios fue el culpable!, quien se ha atrevido a desafiar la confianza del Señor del Fuego!-Zuko estaba furioso, su voz podía escucharse por todo el palacio, las llamas de los candelabros se movían enfurecidas, habían desatado la furia del Señor del Fuego y quien haya sido lo pagaría muy caro, todos los soldados no podían siquiera moverse todos estaban en sus escuadrones respectivamente

-Mi señor, nadie ha tenido la cara para revelar algo que nosotros tampoco sabíamos- El hombre hizo reverencia, tratando de no mirarlo a la cara, sus facciones daban terror y podía jurar que su vida estaba en juego-

-Fui yo- Una figura que el conocía muy bien, salía de la oscuridad del pasillo principal, -Yo he sido quien le ha contado a Mai y ella te ha visto con sus propios ojos-

No era posible a quien mas le había dado la confianza, le había traicionado, ya no sentía furia, estaba triste

-Suki…por que…por que lo hiciste?, Mai se ha ido, lo entiendes? Se ha ido- Se levanto de su silla real y camino para estar frente a frente con ella

-Lo hizo, se fue, por tu propia mano Zuko, jure protegerte pero si estuviera en el lugar de Mai hubiera hecho lo mismo, aprende a valorar lo que tienes- No sabia en que momento echarse a llorar, el verlo así le estrujaba el corazón, ahora era un hombre derrotado, el amor de su vida se había ido no sola sino con un hijo suyo en su vientre, pero no se lo diría y a petición de Mai le entrego lo que le había encargado –Antes de irse me pidió que te entregara esto- Tomo una de las manos de Zuko y en la palma coloco una argolla- Su rostro cambio totalmente sus ojos estaban llorosos, y muy abiertos, agacho la cabeza –Mai…como es posible que hayas desecho nuestra unión de esta forma- y apretó el anillo haciendo puño-

-Tropas y soldados presentes, esta es una orden directa del Señor del Fuego, no regresen hasta que no traigan sana y salva a mi mujer!- Un último grito se escucho retumbar, todo el mundo se puso en marcha, mientras un soldado se acercaba temerosamente a el..

-Mi señor…tengo noticias desde Yu Dao…-

-Cuales?- Dijo sentándose nuevamente

-El Reino Tierra ha invadido el territorio, y están armados-

Respiro profundamente- Envíe a todas las tropas que quedan, atacaremos al Rey Kuei al amanecer-

-Si señor- el hombre se retiro y el hizo lo mismo

-Crees que esta bien lo que haces?, Zuko, no te dejes llevar, piénsalo bien

-Estoy cansado de pensar, es hora de actuar- Dijo sin más retirándose a sus aposentos

Continuara….


End file.
